


words left unsaid

by haikyall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fighting, Memories, Other, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyall/pseuds/haikyall
Summary: memories left instead
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 22





	words left unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> AYO HAIKYUU SEASON 4 ENDED here's something to ease the pain I guess, this is also my entry to the special event held by Inarizaki Week 2021 on twitter

Suna was never the type of guy that would speak his mind. He was quiet, conservative, and very blunt if given a chance to speak. He never lets the opponents know what he’s thinking. He wasn’t just good at volleyball, he was also good with the few words in which he spoke.

__________________________

Atsumu has made it his personal goal to annoy not only just Osamu but also Suna as well, seeing as though that he doesn’t give out much of a reaction, unlike his twin younger brother. The setter also thinks that it would be such an achievement if he has managed to make Suna’s face scrunch up in annoyance or at least hit him in someplace because of it.

The blond setter has tried every trick in the book; water spilling from a bucket above them, throwing a cake at them, surprising the spirits out of their bodies, sending them to the wrong classroom, eating their lunch, not giving them a piece of his lunch, and not giving their water bottles. Again, the kid has tried everything, and all he ever gets is a scolding from Kita, and a boxing session from Osamu, nothing from Suna. All Suna ever does is video record all of the times Osamu and Atsumu were fighting.

This motivates Atsumu even more… Maybe there was a trick he hasn’t tried…

He thinks of a prank that would tick the middle blocker’s head off. Ruining his uniform wouldn’t cause a ruckus on his blank face, giving him spoiled food wouldn’t do the trick either, he knows when he’s about to trip, nothing escapes that dude’s eyes it pisses Atsumu off more. Perhaps… he just needs to tease him? Maybe get under his skin? But what could irritate a fox?

He remembers how bad Suna must have felt when he realizes that Tsukishima wasn’t actually trying to block him, but baiting him to spike the ball towards the players behind the glasses dude. He felt really bad, it wasn’t obvious since all he’s done was just stare blankly at the ball that fell, but he was no exception to the guilt and frustration that soon came in when that ball did fall on their side of the court.

**_Maybe he wasn’t pissed off._ ** ****

The idea of Suna not feeling any sort of guilt or remorse from that match seemed to piss Atsumu through the roof. He’s had it, Suna’s lack of reaction can’t seem to escape Atsumu’s train of thought as he heads to the middle blocker’s room, ignoring the twin that tries to stop him, his pace quickens so that Osamu can’t catch up to him, he enters Suna’s room to see that he’s lying on the bed, emotionless as always but seamlessly scrolling through his phone.

“What is it Atsumu?” Suna greets the pouty setter. Atsumu’s face changes from a pout to a solid and blank face. Osamu finally arrives at the room Atsumu had just entered and sees the visible tension. It has only been two days since the match they lost and Osamu knows from the back of his hand that Atsumu has not moved on yet.

“Do you not feel guilty?” Atsumu says in low voice and Suna looks away from his phone and looks at Atsumu in deep thought like he was just entertaining the idea of the feeling the setter mentions. Suna shrugs and looks back at his phone.

“Guilt… not exactly” He replies. At this point, Osamu interferes, knowing Atsumu would not let the topic go like Suna gave the wrong answer.

Osamu lays a hand on Atsumu’s shoulder in an attempt to calm him down, “ ‘Tsumu, go back to your room,” Yet the act is rendered useless as the second-year setter seems to not waver in his angered state.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT EXACTLY?” Atsumu asks, frustration keeping him still and oozing out of his body. Osamu’s grip tightens just a bit, a sign of warning from the calm younger twin Suna is shocked at the outburst of Atsumu and is silent about it. Not even a single movement of his face, Atsumu continues, “WE LOST A GAME ON THE FIRST DAY WE EVEN PLAYED AND YOU DON’T FEEL A SINGLE BIT OF GUILT? ANNOYANCE? WHAT KIND OF A HUMAN ARE YOU?“

Osamu’s eyes bulge out at the things Atsumu said that were clearly stepping over the line, “ ‘TSUMU, CUT IT OUT,” he shouts and hits his twin on the nape, hoping it would help him go back to his senses. He loved his twin but this was just too much.

He wanted the twin that kept on making snarky remarks. The twin that would purposefully piss him off. The twin that would scold him for slacking back both in practice and in games. The twin that would convince Osamu to try out a new move that was different from practice.

He didn’t like this Atsumu. The twin that was sulky, that suddenly just wouldn’t want to play. The twin that wouldn’t forgive himself. The twin trying to redeem himself. The twin that longed-for approval suddenly gets shut down. His competitiveness was his strength but also his demise.

Suna raises an eyebrow and this simple movement catches the twins off-guard. His stoic gaze changes, to a gaze a fox on a hunt would give. No, it wasn’t that, it was like a fox that just came home from hunting, exhausted and exasperated, a fox that just wanted to rest, “A human different from you, Atsumu,” He answers and looks at Atsumu straight in the eyes, “I played well, and that’s all I know,”

Atsumu isn’t fazed one bit by the gaze of the neck chop of his twin and continues, he can’t seem to grasp the idea that there are people who aren’t as pissed as him when it came to losing, “YOU DON’T CARE ABOUT THE FUTURE? THIS COULD PAVE OUR FUTURE AND YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW IT, WHAT ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO SAY TO YOUR GRANDKIDS THAT WHAT? ‘I USED TO PLAY IN ONE OF THE NATION’S FAVORITE VOLLEYBALL TEAM BUT WE LOST THE MOMENT WE STEPPED IN THE COURT?’ WHAT KIND OF MEMORY IS THAT?”

Osamu has no choice but to slap his own twin in the face, he blocks Suna’s gaze with his own body and brings a hand across Atsumu’s face “OI ATSUMU CUT THE BULLSHIT ALREADY, SUNA IS JUST AS UPSET AS YOU ARE! YOU DON’T NEED EVERYONE TO BE OPENLY SULKY LIKE YOU,” A bickering starts between the twins as to why Atsumu thinks like this and the scene brings light into the room as it fills the gloominess that Suna seldom saw, the brightness was unparalleled to the number of light trophies that used to shine but now is gathering dust on his shelf.

Suna looks down, as he gives a small smile, the sight catches Atsumu’s eyes and he calms down immediately, eyes locked on Suna. Osamu follows pursuit in confusion as to why his twin suddenly stopped being an ass, “I’ll say **_‘Who needs memories?’_** ”

__________________________

Kita ends the story with a smile and a sigh as he recalls one of his last memories as part of the Inarizaki Mens’ Volleyball Team. The two grandkids that were eagerly listening to his story from the first match up to his last play wants to hear more of them.

“WAAAAAH GRANDPA TELL US MORE!!” A boy kid says, his attitude reminds Kita of what Atsumu was, carefree and more of a hyperactive pill.

The girl that reminded Kita of what Osamu is but with a bit more energy, “YEA! YOUR TEAM SOUND FUN! Although they fight a lot HAHAHAHA~” The girl says bluntly.

The trio laughs, at the realization of how many arguments Kita can tell them and it would just circulate the twins. “Yes, they do but that’s what makes them stronger and better friends, aren’t they amazing?”

“OI YOU KIDS LET GRANDPA REST AND HELP MOM WITH THE FARM!” The dad of the kids calls from afar and the kids heed to the beckoning call of it, bidding farewell to their grandfather.

Kita sighs, **_You did it, you became a team I am proud to say to my grandkids._**


End file.
